Margherite
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: Las margaritas eran de las flores favoritas de Italia, y Sacro Imperio Romano lo sabia muy bien. Luego de tantos años,aquellas simples flores significan aun más para el joven italiano.


**Aclaraciones****: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Himaruya Hidekaz. Utilizo nombres de países, no los nombres humanos.**

_**-Narración en cursiva son momentos pasados, recuerdos de los personajes-**_

**-Narración en el presente-**

**Enjoy! :D**

_**Margherite**_

"_Un fuerte trueno interrumpió el silencio de la habitación. Una gran tormenta había estado azotando la ciudad ese día, y al no tener ninguna tarea pendiente para hacer, se le ocurrió invertir aquel tiempo libre en algo que tenía desde hace tiempo pendiente. _

_Paso varias horas frente al lienzo, mezclando los colores y tratando de recrear de la mejor manera posible lo que veía en su mente. Sabía que no era tan bueno pintando como ella, pero se había estado esforzando mucho para mejorar._

_Con cuidado y nerviosismo, dio las últimas pinceladas, tratando de no arruinar todo lo que había hecho. El ruido de la lluvia le hizo compañía en esas horas, inspirándolo y a su vez tranquilizando su enamorada alma._

_Soltó un suspiro de alivio, y seguidamente y de manera inevitable, una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su rostro, por fin había finalizado su pintura._

_Al día siguiente, lleno de emoción la fue a buscar a casa de Austria, con la esperanza de encontrarla. Se hallaba muy ansioso, y sintió que no podía respirar en cuanto la vio; como siempre, ella se encontraba barriendo una de las muchas habitaciones que poseía aquella mansión, con aquel aire tranquilo y alegre que la caracterizaba. Trago algo de saliva y se acerco con cuidado para saludarla, obteniendo una cálida sonrisa como bienvenida._

_-Italia, ¡he terminado mi primer cuadro!- entusiasta, le mostro a la niña la pintura en la que había estado trabajando, luciendo aquel lienzo con alegría. Esperaba impaciente la opinión de la niña acerca de su cuadro._

_-¡Te ha quedado muy bonito! Has progresado mucho, seguramente lucirá muy bien colgado en tu casa- los ojos avellana lucían muy asombrados por el gran avance que tuvo, la pintura era preciosa, y a pesar de que no era perfecta, le encantaba. Además, le gusto mucho que haya retratado las margaritas que siempre se encontraban en el prado que frecuentaban. Recordaba que le menciono en una ocasión que aquellas eran de sus flores favoritas, a pesar de que fueran tan simples y silvestres. _

_-Esto es un regalo… para ti- las pálidas mejillas del rubio se habían teñido de un suave carmín debido a la vergüenza, sabía que no era el mejor cuadro del mundo, pero para él era especial, lo había hecho con la única intención de que ella lo tuviera. _

_Italia se encontraba anonadado, le estaba regalando la primera obra de arte que había hecho. Se sintió tan contento en ese momento, que sin medir sus acciones, soltó una ligera carcajada y con cariño abrazo al otro. Nadie había tenido un gesto así con él antes, se sentía inmensamente feliz._

_Y a pesar de que moría de los nervios, Sacro Imperio Romano no pudo evitar corresponder el abrazo. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que disfrutaba de momentos tan gratos, y deseaba congelar aquel momento con Italia para siempre, y poder guardar la felicidad que sentía junto a ella. _

_-Gracias- susurro agradecido el niño castaño, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, una de las más bellas que el otro le había visto jamás."_

…

Alemania no entendía al italiano. Todo el tiempo el otro actuaba de una manera que solía hacérsele difícil de entender, pero definitivamente esa reacción lo había desconcertado por completo.

Hace tan solo un momento, Italia había comenzado a llorar, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Cautelosamente, se acerco y apoyo una de sus firmes manos en el hombro del italiano, notando un pequeño espasmo debajo de su tacto, había sorprendido al otro. Los orbes marrones de Italia lo observaron con algo que podría definir como esperanza, pero enseguida se vio opacado, dejando solamente a su vista el dolor que aquellos ojos sentían. Las lágrimas surgieron de aquellos con mayor fuerza, y a pesar de que intentaba contenerlas y limpiarlas con rapidez, se notaba que no podía controlarlas.

Inseguro, el rubio se acerco a él, dándole un cálido abrazo, tratando de que el otro se tranquilizara un poco. Por unos minutos, se mantuvieron así de cercanos, sin decirse nada, callando todo lo que ambas almas gritaban. Finalmente, el castaño se separo de los fuertes brazos que lo sostenían, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciéndole en silencio el gesto de consolarlo a pesar de no entenderlo.

Italia sabia que Alemania no lo recordaría. Sabía que jamás entendería el dolor que sintió luego de ver aquel dibujo. Él tenía que dejar ir aquellos recuerdos, pero le era inevitable rememorar los mismos sentimientos, especialmente si veía aquel dibujo, aquellas mismas margaritas que él todavía conservaba, aquel cuadro que _él_ le había regalado. Ese momento que duró el abrazo con el alemán, había sentido el mismo amor que nunca había olvidado.

**FIN**

**Hola, ¿Qué les pareció esta pequeña historia? No es lo mejor, pero me gusto bastante como quedó :D y eso que es mi primer historia entre SIR y chibitalia :'3 (o GerIta, no sé como quedo en realidad :s) **

**Me inspire en un par de canciones, y bueno, también quería aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que tengo ahora D: -ok, a nadie le interesa-. El titulo es horrible, pero ya ni tiene sentido disculparme por eso :v lamento si hay errores ortográficos, o si se confunden con la narración al principio (el cambio constante respecto al niña/o chibitalia)**

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado esta sencilla historia **

**Bakaa-chan~**

**PD: ¡felices pascuas, para los que lo celebran!**


End file.
